Shawn Greene (Video Game)
Shawn Greene is a comic-adapted character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Shawn encounters Lee and Clementine early on in episode one, taking them to his father's farm, where it was safer. He is a kind and resourceful young man, who looks out for others. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Shawn's life before the outbreak. He was the eldest son of Hershel Greene and was a kind, good-spirited kid who knew his Dad loved him, but often had to be convinced to do any work around the family farm. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Daytime Escape Shawn was first seen when he and Chet encountered Lee and Clementine. He accidentally mistook Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation on how he knew her. As they were talking, a group of walkers began to approach them. Lee assisted Shawn and Chet clear the road in Clementine's neighborhood and rode in Shawn's car back to the farm. Night-time Escape Shawn appeared with Andre Mitchell instead of Chet, and the road was already cleared. Andre fired at Lee, but then realized that they were human. He accidentally mistook Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation for how he knew her. Shawn explained that Chet had been bitten and they were attempting to find the walker who killed him. As they were talking, a zombified Chet showed up and they quickly fled the neighborhood in Andre's car. Shawn was mournful of Chet's death. After the escape, Shawn told Hershel whatever story Lee gave for knowing Clementine. He also suggested to fortify the fence to protect the farm, which Hershel either agreed or disagreed on, depending on Chet's fate. Nonetheless, he allowed Shawn to do it. Shawn was seen the next morning working on the fence with Duck, to which Lee offered to help by sawing some boards. During this, Shawn talked to Lee about the things he saw while in the city, such as a cop shooting a kid point-blank in the face. Lee's responses either reassured or unnerved Shawn, but he proceeded to fortify the fence anyway. He was confident that things would work out in the end and thanked Lee for the conversation. "Long Road Ahead" Shawn was mentioned by Kenny when he noted that Duck had asked him about Shawn. Apparently, Duck still blamed himself for the man's death. When Lee confronted Kenny to get him to stop the train in order to deal with his bitten son, he can, depending on Lee's choice of words, find out that Kenny still blamed himself for the death of Shawn, and thought that Duck dying was the world's way of punishing him for putting another man's son in the ground. In-Game Decision While attempting to fortify the farm, Shawn was pinned under a tractor Duck was seated in. A group of walkers approached and attempted to attack them both. Lee would have to decide which of the two he would try to save, but regardless of his choice, Kenny would run away with Duck and Shawn would be devoured by walkers. Hershel arrived and kills the walkers, but was unable to save Shawn. If Lee attempted to save Shawn, he would tell Hershel this before he died. The choice would affect how Hershel handled the event and Kenny's loyalty to Lee. Nonetheless, Shawn's death would cause Hershel to kick Lee and the group off the farm. Death Killed By *Zombies *Duck (Caused, Accidental) *Kenny (Indirectly Caused) *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Regardless if Lee chose to save Duck or Shawn, Shawn would be attacked and eaten by two walkers while being pinned down by the tractor, and Kenny would run away with Duck. A third walker would advance on him, but they were all put down by Hershel. He later reanimated and was placed inside the Greene family's barn. Later on, in the Comic Series, when he reanimated, he was shot by Hershel. Relationships Hershel Greene Hershel and Shawn were father and son, and seemed to have a relatively positive relationship. Although Shawn seemed to have trouble listening and following his father's rules, they were obeyed eventually. Shawn, after discovering the imminent threat of the zombies, attempted to sway his father into agreeing with building fortifications around the farm, to which Hershel agreed, eventually. After Shawn's death, Hershel sobbed, cradling his corpse in his arms, and ordering the visitors off the farm. Chet Chet and Shawn were neighbors, and had been friends before the apocalypse began. They remained friends after its outbreak, and were located in Atlanta when it began. Upon traveling back to the area that Lee was present in, they were forced to stop after coming upon a roadblock. Depending on Lee's decision to leave with Clementine at day or night, Chet would either be killed by walkers, or assisting Shawn with clearing the roadblock. As a walker, Shawn seemed to be in horror and shock at his death, and frightened as well. After clearing the roadblock in the daytime decision, Chet will drive them to the Greene Family Farm, before departing, where he bids Shawn farewell in a friendly manner. Andre Mitchell It is possible that Shawn may have known Andre even before the apocalypse began, as they show familiarity around each other (shown by Shawn calling Andre by his first name rather than "Officer Mitchell"). Andre seemed to have known Chet as well, calling him "a good man" before leaving. Upon driving them all back to the Greene Family Farm, he bid Shawn farewell and departed. Lee Everett Lee and Shawn had varying relationships depending on the player's decisions. They mostly remained formal and friendly, speaking to each other in positive tones, unless Lee decided to lie. They had a conversation about the apocalypse, and Lee offered to cut wood for Shawn's fortification-building process. When Shawn was attacked by walkers, if Lee chose to attempt to assist him, Shawn revealed this in his last dying words to his father, which brightened Hershel and Lee's relationship. Kenny Kenny and Shawn had little to no interaction, although they seemed to be on good terms with each other. Kenny feels somewhat responsible for Shawn's death, and feels like he has Shawn's blood on his hands. Duck Duck and Shawn had little interaction, although they seemed to be on good terms with each other. Shawn also joked with Duck, stating that he could be the foreman on the tractor, and could yell at Shawn when he was slacking off while working on the farms barricaded fortifications. Duck causing Shawn's death haunted him for the rest of his life. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" Trivia *Shawn is one of few characters from either the Comic and/or TV Series who makes an appearance in the Video Game, the other two being Glenn and Hershel Greene. *Shawn's death in the Video Game explains how he became a walker in the Comic Series. **The way Shawn dies in the Video Game contradicts Hershel's original statement in the Comic Series, which was that Shawn was bitten and died after several days (unless it took several days for him to turn into a walker) *Shawn has six other siblings in the Comic Series, however he is the only child of Hershel to be seen in the Video Game. However, Hershel tells him to go check on his sister, and can also (Determinant) mention "I wish I had five just like you" if Lee remains silent and does not answer his questions. Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Greene Family Farm Category:NPC